


In Which Garlic Bread Isn't Something Desired

by queercarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Cutness, F/F, Fluff, mircalla karnstein is hella whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercarmilla/pseuds/queercarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla should know by now that garlic anything is the response to pissing Laura off. Even over the simplest of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Garlic Bread Isn't Something Desired

It doesn’t happen often.

“ _Laura, would you just listen to me for Christ’s sake?_ ”

Actually, it rarely ever happens.

“ _Hm? What’s that? Weird, the wind seems really loud today._ ”

But every time it does, —

“ _Really, Laura? You’re pulling that stunt, **again**?_ ”

— on the rare occasion when all the planets and stars are aligned —

“ _Oh great. Now you’re giving me radio silence. Real mature, Hollis._ ”

— it isn’t something you want to witness.

“For fuck’s sake, Laura just talk to me!”

Carmilla runs a hand through her hair, frustration over the situation settling in deeply. She takes in a deep breath, trying to keep calm. However it’s getting increasingly difficult to not break something while Laura is sitting a few feet away from her, completely ignoring her existence.

They’ve been like this for ten minutes now, ever since Laura got back to the dorm room. It’s been quiet except for Carmilla’s asking (soon to become pleading) for her tiny girlfriend to just forget about what she said, that it was stupid and they should just kiss and make up now.

Well, kiss and make _out_ now, but Carmilla keeps that thought to herself.

“Laura, c’mon, are we really doing this? It was stupid fight over nothing and now you’re just overreacting. Like you were before,” Carmilla says. She instantly regrets the last four words when the small girl turns around in the spinning chair to look at the vampire, her eyes narrowed.

Carmilla’s own eyes drop down to Laura’s lap where she holds a plate and gulps the slightest bit before looking back up to her face. She raises her hands defensively. “Look, cupcake, I’m sorry, alright? I was an idiot and I shouldn’t have said what I did, but that’s no reason to go out and get a whole plate of —“ A crunch coming from Laura cuts her off.

“A whole plate of what?” Laura asks innocently. She stands up and puts the plate on the desk behind her. She takes a step towards Carmilla and the vampire immediately steps back. “Oh! Gosh, silly me!” Laura continues, feigning shock. “I completely forgot my manners.” The girl turns around for a moment. Carmilla swallows hard.

As hot as Laura was when she was angry, right now, she was also terrifying.

Although, Carmilla had to admit; it was a bit of a turn.

“Would you like some garlic bread, _sweetie_?” Laura asks with a sugary sweet smile, holding the plate of disgusting death bread out to the vampire.

A sound of discomfort comes from the pale girl as she backs up even further until her back is pressed against the wardrobe with Laura still coming closer.

_God, I’m such a fucking idiot for pissing her off_ , Carmilla thinks, trying to back up even more though she knows it’s useless.

Laura stops a few feet away from her. She takes another piece of the bread and bites into it, moaning at the taste. Taking a deep breath in, she lets it out contently. The vampire’s twitching doesn’t go unnoticed.

“You know what you have to say in order for this to stop, Carmilla,” Laura says, watching the internal battle in Carmilla’s head.

This is pure torture for the undead girl, and not in the way she likes it. She swore there was no possible way she’d _ever_ take back what she said, but… With Laura holding death on a plate and looking at her with that cocky smirk that she loves so much, what can Carmilla do but comply?

“Fine,” she struggles out, bringing her shirt up to her nose to mask the smell of garlic. “I’m sorry I said “Buffy the Vampire Slayer was stupid.”

Laura raises a brow.

Carmilla groans.

“And I promise I’ll watch it with you as long as you get that fucking shit out of this room.”

Laura’s angry demeanor immediately slips away and she passes by Carmilla to throw the remaining few pieces of garlic bread outside their dorm. No doubt some weird Silas creature will come by in the middle of the night and snatch it up.

The blonde girl smiles softly at her girlfriend, happiness now filling her expression. “See, was that so hard?” she asked, leaning forward to kiss the vampire, though she was just met with air and when she opens her eyes, Carmilla’s on the other side of the room.

“Don’t even _think_ about kissing me before you’ve brush your teeth at least six times,” she says, a frown on her face and a deep crease between her brows.

Laura covers her mouth with her hands, immediately forgetting that she had just eaten seven slices of garlic bread. “Sorry!” she mumbles, the words muffled by her hands.

She blows the vampire a kiss before speeding away into the bathroom and turns the tap on. Carmilla rubs her face with her hands and sighs.

_God, how the fuck did I ever fall for her?_ she asks herself, a faint smile on her lips as she looks into the bathroom and sees the girl she’s so incredibly in love with brushing her teeth like her life depended on.

And if Laura ever wanted Carmilla to kiss her again, then it definitely did.

\------

A few hours later, Carmilla has her arms wrapped around Laura’s tiny body. Their legs are intertwined and somewhere between their bodies their hands are interlaced. The blonde girl has her head resting on Carmilla’s naked chest, her breaths even and deep, making it well known that she was in a very heavy sleep. Carmilla didn’t blame her.

The vampire lies awake, still attempting to recover from the best make up sex they’ve ever had. Her breaths have been even for a while now but her mind won’t rest. It keeps replaying the events that occurred only an hour or so before hand. Which, in retrospect, isn’t the smartest thing to do since she’s going to be extremely tired in the morning and the uncomfortable warmth between her legs slowly returns?

A small snore disrupts Carmilla’s thoughts and she chuckles. The vampire presses a small kiss to the top of Laura’s head and tightens her arm around the girl’s waist.

In with the thoughts and memories of breathy moans, loud screams, and desperate pleads, Carmilla makes a mental note to remind herself that if amazing sex was the outcome of just agreeing to watch something Laura enjoyed — despite how inaccurately it was portrayed — she should definitely agree without hesitation next time. Especially if the response to insulting said show has to do with a mountain full of garlic and a disgusting flavor lingering in her mouth.

Another mental note: Carmilla really had to buy Laura some heavy duty mouth wash next time she decided to eat _anything_ with garlic in it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading y'all, I wrote this in like, twenty minutes so my apologies for mistakes and lazy writing~


End file.
